Xenoblade Chronicles : Worlds Collide
by LightningBlade44
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'une mission spatiale expérimentale qui tourne mal... Quand un jeune homme est envoyé en tant qu'ambassadeur de notre monde et de notre technologie dans une autre dimension, les destins de deux mondes se retrouvent liés...
1. Avant de commencer

**Avant de commencer...**

Salut à toi, lecteur ! Bienvenue sur ma première histoire, alors essayez d'être indulgent ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires (constructifs si possibles), ça ne peut que m'aider ^^ J'essaye de faire en sorte que l'univers soit cohérent, faites-moi savoir si vous détecter une aberration scientifique ou tout simplement une erreur concernant l'univers du jeu...

Xenoblade Chronicles appartient à Nintendo et Monolith Soft, pas à moi malheureusement :-(

Toutes les autres marques et institutions (Samsung, Qualcomm, Space X, ESA, Ariane, Le Monde, DARPA, Vanquish, Nvidia, Pacific Rim, Gundam) appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et sont utilisées dans leur droit de ctation.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Introduction

**Introduction – Un nouveau départ**

Les extraits suivants sont tirés du journal de bord d'un des membres de l'équipe à l'origine du fiasco qu'à été l'opération PathFinder.

Journal de recherches – Entrée n°63 – 25 Janvier 2015, 23:14 – Paris, France

Après deux mois de recherches intenses, nous avons enfin réussi à percer les secrets du voyage spatio-temporel. Du moins, en théorie. En effet, il suffirait de créer une distorsion dans le tissu spatio-temporel, la manière la plus « faisable » d'obtenir cet effet étant de dépasser la vitesse de la lumière. Il nous reste donc beaucoup de recherches à effectuer afin d'obtenir cette vitesse effarante.

Journal de recherches – Entrée n°108 – 11 Mars 2015, 22:58 – Paris, France

Nous avons trouvé le secret du voyage à vitesse ultra-luminique. La solution est même étonnamment simple : il suffirait d'envoyer un véhicule spatial à vitesse proche de celle de la lumière, puis d'enrober ce vaisseau d'antimatière, ce qui permettrait de dépasser le vitesse de la lumière. Nous sommes actuellement à la recherche de sponsors afin de réaliser le projet, mais nous avons bon espoir.

Journal de recherches – Entrée n°135 – 8 Avril 2015, 00:56 – New York, Etats-Unis

Différents sponsors sont désormais de la partie, notamment Qualcomm et Samsung qui nous fourniront la partie informatique de la navette, Space X qui nous fournira les moteurs et le corps de la navette ainsi que l'ESA qui nous laissera utiliser un de leurs lanceurs Ariane. Les recherches sur l'antimatière ont commencés, et nous sommes sur une bonne piste. Nous gardons espoir pour la suite.

Journal de recherches – Entrée n°187 – 29 Mai 2015, 23:34 – Shangaï, Chine

Le générateur d'antimatière est prêt à fonctionner, et suffisamment petit pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la navette en train d'être construite pour cette mission. Nous avons également contacté une équipe d'ingénieurs chinois qui travaillent sur une armure robotique, qui pourrait être extrêmement utile pour le futur astronaute de l'extrême que nous devons encore choisir.

Journal de recherches – Entrée n°324 – 14 Octobre 2015, 01:23 – Paris, France

La navette est quasiment terminée, et l'équipe de Shangaï nous a fourni le seul prototype existant de Wolf, une armure robotique qui se replie sous la forme d'un loup lorsqu'il n'est pas utilisé, et qui possède une intelligence artificielle ainsi qu'une force suffisante pour soulever un tank sans trop de difficultés. De plus, un des membres de notre équipe a trouvé le sujet idéal pour notre projet. Voici sa fiche d'informations :

 **Feuille d'information – Candidat n°8351**

 **Nom :** Rousseau

 **Prénom :** Loïc

 **Nom de code** : Lightning

 **Nationalité** : Française

 **Taille** : 1,80 mètres

 **Âge** : 19 ans

 **Description physique** : Brun, yeux bleus, musculature normale, très résistant aux maladies et au mal des transports mais peu endurant.

 **Caractéristiques** : Surdoué et possédant de fortes connaissances dans la physique, l'ingénierie et l'électronique. Sait réparer la plupart des systèmes à bord du vaisseau et est compatible avec la technologie de connexion mentale à la base du fonctionnement de l'armure

 **Résultat aux tests** : Apte

Nous l'avons contacté, et il sera prêt dans trois semaines. La navette sera terminée d'ici-là.

Journal de recherches – Entrée n°346 – 5 Novembre 2015 – 19:47 – Base spatiale, Guyane

La navette est prête à partir et le sujet de test, Lightning, est prêt également. Le lanceur est positionné sur la rampe de lancement, réservoirs pleins. Le lancement de l'opération PathFinder se fera demain à l'aube.

Journal de recherches – Entrée n°347 – 6 Novembre 2015 – 07:20 – Base spatiale, Guyane

Le lancement s'est effectué sans encombre, à 6:00. Lightning est désormais à environ 520 millions de kilomètres de la Terre et se déplace à une vitesse de 230 millions de mètres par secondes. Nous allons activer le générateur d'antimatière d'ici peu.

Journal de recherches – Entrée n°348 – 6 Novembre 2015 – 07:50 – Base spatiale, Guyane

L'opération est un succès. La navette a créé un trou dans l'espace-temps et a traversé les dimensions. Les communications fonctionnent toujours. Ce 6 Novembre 2015 est un grand jour pour l'humanité.

Journal de recherches – Entrée n°349 – 6 Novembre 2015 – 09:54 – Base spatiale, Guyane

Nous avons perdu le contact avec la navette après un message de détresse de la part du pilote. Nous supposons que la navette s'est écrasée après être arrivée dans ce nouveau monde. Cette opération, qui à coûté près de 100 milliards de dollars, à eu au moins le mérite de prouver que le voyage spatio-temporel est possible, mais fut néanmoins un échec dans le sens où nous n'aurons aucune information concernant les autres dimensions de ce vaste univers.

Journal de recherches – Dernière entrée – 10 Novembre 2015 – 23:13 – Nantes, France

J'écris ce dernier rapport depuis l'hôtel dans lequel je suis allé afin de prévenir la famille de Lightning de sa disparition. Après cet échec, notre équipe a été dissoute, mais d'autres laboratoires de recherche, notamment russes et japonais, se servent de notre découverte. Le jour où l'humanité contrôlera l'univers approche à grands pas...

Ce fut son dernier rapport avant qu'il ne fut tué par un individu encore inconnu, qui voulait vraisemblablement que cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas. Il a de toute évidence échoué dans sa tentative. Ce que ce pauvre scientifique ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est que « l'exploit » du projet PathFinder avait déstabilisé l'espace-temps, qui se fissure peu à peu. Notre monde s'écroule désormais inexorablement, détruit par la curiosité de l'Homme...

 _Le Monde,_ 21Janvier 2016


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 – Le début d'une légende.**

Après avoir passé un certain temps dans l'obscurité, je me réveillai soudain au milieu d'une gigantesque plaine verte. J'attendis que ma tête cesse de tourner avant d'essayer de me lever. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de lutte avec mon armure désactivée (et donc un poids mort), je réussis à me remettre sur mes pieds et a faire quelques pas, tant bien que mal, avant de m'écrouler de nouveau, affaibli par mon évanouissement et par mon armure. Je retirai alors le générateur du dos de Wolf, et je constatai que le réservoir d'antimatière était vide...

 _Antimatière qui est produite par le générateur du vaisseau, qui n'est absolument pas visible d'où je me trouve..._

J'essayai quand même de démarrer le générateur qui se mit à tourner, contre toute attente. Néanmoins, il ne fonctionnait pas à pleine puissance, et la lumière qu'il produisait était différente de d'habitude : le générateur était habituellement parcouru d'une lumière blanche, caractéristique de l'antimatière, alors qu'il produisait une lumière bleue au moment où je le démarrai. Haussant les épaules, je remis le générateur sur le dos de l'armure, ce qui eu pour effet de démarrer l'interface de Wolf et d'alimenter les moteurs, me permettant enfin de me déplacer librement et d'utiliser l'intelligence artificielle de l'armure.

-Wolf ?

-Oui ?

-As-tu une connexion avec la navette ?

-Recherche en cours... Recherche non concluante. Navette non trouvée. Antenne extérieure hors service.

Je fermai alors l'interface graphique de Wolf, et me mis à la recherche de vie, en commençant par le nord.

 _Me voilà seul, sans armes (elles se trouvaient dans la navette, visiblement détruite) et sans vivres dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas. Autant explorer un peu..._

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, j'arrivai enfin à ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une structure créée par l'homme : un chemin, creusé dans la gigantesque muraille de roches qui entourait la plaine, pavé de roches visiblement anciennes, et traversé un peu plus loin de grandes marches en pierre. Alors que je progressai sur le chemin, je remarquai qu'il était infesté de fourmis (de très grosses fourmis à huit pattes qui plus est...) _Répugnantes bestioles._ Je décidai de les éviter afin de ne pas avoir à les combattre sans armes, et continuai mon chemin. J'arrivai bientôt dans une impasse : une corniche donnant sur le vide, sur laquelle était disposé un autel. Une épée était plantée en son centre et un miroir trônait devant lui.

 _Si ce n'est pas génial, ça ?_ Une arme, prête à l'emploi, juste devant mes yeux...

Plus je m'approchais de l'autel, plus la lame luisait d'une étrange lueur jaune, mais je n'en tenais pas compte, pensant que mon cerveau fatigué me jouait des tours. Me tenant devant l'autel, je pris la poignée à deux mains. L'épée se mit alors à briller d'une lumière surnaturelle, et je sus cette fois-ci que ce n'était pas mon imagination, mais je ne la lâchai pas. L'autel se scinda alors en deux dans le sens de la longueur, libérant la lame que je pus alors contempler dans toute sa splendeur.

Le pommeau était en forme de diamant, taillé dans un métal aux reflets argenté. La poignée était recouverte d'une fine bande de cuir enroulée sur toute la surface du cylindre jusqu'à la garde, représentant deux ailes d'aigles opposées, disposées de chaque côtés de la lame et taillées dans le même métal que le pommeau. La lame était une 'simple' lame droite à deux tranchants traversée par un canal d'énergie, semblable à ceux qui traversaient le générateur de Wolf. A la différence près que ces canaux véhiculaient d'une énergie dorée, alors que ceux de Wolf était traversé de canaux bleus azur.

Je fus interrompu de ma contemplation par l'arrivée d'une de ces fourmis croisée sur le chemin. Cependant, celle-ci semblait être bien plus gigantesque que ses congénères. A peine ais-je eu le temps de me demander comment un insecte aussi énorme pouvait tenir debout, qu'il m'attaqua en essayant de me projeter avec ses mandibules. Je parai le coup par pur réflexe, puis je tentai de me défendre. N'ayant jamais été entraîné au combat à l'épée (on est en 2015, quand même), mes pitoyables attaques se soldèrent toutes par de lamentables échecs. Je réussis néanmoins à maintenir la bête à distance, jusqu'à ce que les moteurs de Wolf s'éteignent, sous-alimentés par le générateur. L'insecte se rapprochait désormais de plus en plus de moi, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Il leva ses deux pattes avant, se préparant à les planter dans mon armure, quand soudain j'entendis un cri retentir.

-Onde Tranchante !

La bête hurla, visiblement déséquilibrée.

-Reyn, à toi !

-Compris ! Fauchage Brutal ! Sharla, à ton tour !

-Coup de crosse !

Le monstre fut fauché puis étourdi, et se mit à se tortiller misérablement au sol. Wolf me signala alors que les moteurs étaient de nouveau en marche. Je me levai, et vis mes sauveurs derrière le monstre à terre : deux jeunes hommes et une femme. Le premier était un jeune adulte, blond aux yeux bleus, portant une veste rouge et noir, un pull noir et bleu, un short rouge et gris aux motifs complexes et des sandales rouges. Il se battait avec une épée très étrange : une lame rouge, traversée par des canaux d'énergie bleus et percée d'un cercle de verre, qui se séparait ensuite en deux parties d'où sortaient un rayon d'énergie bleu.

Le second était un roux, plus costaud que son ami, portant un ensemble gris et orange : un débardeur, un pantalon, des gants et des chaussures. Son arme était également assez surprenante : une épée accrochée à son bras à laquelle était fixé un bouclier pliable. Enfin, ils étaient accompagnés d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, portant un t-shirt rouge et bleu, des gants rouges, un short blanc ainsi que des bottes marron, et elle utilisait un fusil de précision assez... imposant.

Ils étaient en train d'attaquer le monstre, je ne perdis donc pas de temps et frappai également la gigantesque fourmi du fil de mon épée. Néanmoins, elle se releva et se retourna vers le jeune homme roux, qui provoquait le monstre afin de capter son attention. L'arrière-train du monstre était devant moi, complètement à découvert. Une vision m'apparut (j'apprendrai plus tard qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'on appelle un « art ») et mon corps fut traversé d'une énergie indescriptible, tandis que je fléchis les jambes pour me propulser.

-Descente...

Je sautai, puis, lame en avant, retombai sur l'abdomen de la créature.

-...Mortelle !

Elle fut coupée en deux et mourut instantanément. Et, sous mes yeux éberlués, son cadavre se transforma alors en coffre. Coffre qui fut rapidement fouillé par mes trois sauveurs. Je m'approchai, ne sachant comment engager la conversation.

-Euh... Merci de m'avoir secouru.

Le jeune homme blond, après avoir sorti une arme particulièrement imposante du coffre, se retourna vers moi.

-Ne nous remercies pas, c'est normal ! Par contre, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Moi c'est Lightning. Et toi ?

-Je suis Shulk. Lui, c'est Reyn, et elle, c'est Sharla.

Les présentations faites, ils m'expliquèrent les raisons de leur visite : ils étaient venus à la recherche d'un monstre « unique » qui terrorisait les habitants, et qui répondait au doux nom de Bayel l'alpin, qui était un roi fourmix (les fourmis de ce monde). Ils m'invitèrent à rejoindre leur petit groupe, ce que j'acceptai avec joie. Néanmoins, quelque chose me tracassait.

-Shulk ?

-Hmm ?

-Comment je suis censé ranger mon épée ?

-Tu as un fourreau sur ta jambe gauche, non ?

-Quoi ?

Avec surprise, je constatai l'apparition soudaine d'un fourreau sur ma gauche.

 _Calme-toi, Loïc. Tu es dans un autre monde, c'est peut-être normal ici..._ , me dis-je.

Je rangeai mon épée dans son fourreau, puis les suivit. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'est, et m'expliquèrent que leur prochaine destination était la Colonie 6.


	4. Notes de Lightning - Entrée 1

**Notes de Lightning – Entrée n°1**

 **Wolf :**

Wolf était à la base un projet de la DARPA, une armure connectée au soldat via des implants cérébraux : l'armure ARS (Augmented Reaction Suit). Le but du projet ARS était de concevoir un équipement mobile permettant à un soldat lambda de soulever plus de dix fois son poids, d'avoir des réflexes grandement améliorés et de viser plus rapidement et précisément avec une arme à feu, le tout en fournissant une excellente protection et une autonomie totale. Néanmoins, l'armée américaine décida que l'armure coûtait bien trop cher à la production par soldat : le projet fut donc laissé à l'abandon et vendu au domaine public (on retrouvera l'armure ARS dans le jeu vidéo Vanquish). Néanmoins, le gouvernement chinois fut intéressé par l'armure pour servir dans le programme spatial chinois : le projet ARS fut donc racheté par la Chine et modifié afin de convenir à une utilisation dans l'espace. Ce fut également pendant cette période que l'armure fut équipée du générateur à antimatière et qu'elle devint transformable en la forme d'un loup. L'équipe aimait tellement la forme de loup qu'elle décida de renommer le projet 'Wolf'. Une intelligence artificielle du même nom fut également développée sur la base des avancées japonaises en terme d'intelligence artificielle et de robotique. Néanmoins, l'équipe manquait de financements : l'offre de l'opération PathFinder tomba à point nommé. C'était néanmoins du donnant-donnant : l'équipe était financée, mais devait fournir un prototype fonctionnel à la fin du développement. C'est ainsi que Wolf fut construit et introduit dans l'opération PathFinder.

 **Générateur à antimatière :**

Le générateur fonctionne sur le principe d'annihilation de l'antimatière : lorsque de la matière rencontre de l'antimatière, l'énergie nucléaire des deux particules se libère sous forme thermique. Il suffit d'une particule de matière (noyau d'hydrogène, de tritium plus précisément) et d'une particule d'antimatière (anti-noyau d'hydrogène, anti-deutérium pour être exact) pour faire tourner le générateur pendant une seconde. (Cela peut sembler très peu, mais la capacité du réservoir d'antimatière est très limitée, car l'antimatière ne doit sous aucun prétexte toucher les parois du réservoir : l'antimatière est donc maintenue au centre du réservoir par des aimants extrêmement puissants, donc volumineux : c'est pour cela que le réservoir est si petit.) La libération d'énergie est utilisée pour faire tourner une turbine (qui fait également office de turbine de refroidissement) entraînant le générateur en lui-même : un simple alternateur 230V. L'électricité sortant de l'alternateur est ensuite redressé et converti en courant continu par une série de filtres électroniques. Le courant obtenu est ensuite envoyé vers les cartes de puissance de l'armure.

 **Note additionnelle :** Le générateur semble pouvoir fonctionner sans avoir besoin d'antimatière, ce qui impliquerait que l'atmosphère dans cette dimension contient des particules semblables à l'antimatière... A confirmer.

 **Vaisseau inter-dimensionnel :**

Cette navette d'un genre spécial est un concentré de technologie spatiale : elle contient en effet trois moteurs-fusée, un ordinateur de bord avec pilotage automatique auto-régulé et un générateur d'antimatière. Ce dernier utilise des atomes de deutérium, en retire les électrons et inverse la polarité des particules du noyau. Ça semble simple, mais uniquement en apparence : en effet, rien que la première étape est un défi technique. Et je ne parle même pas des différents problèmes de stockage. Bref, ce vaisseau possède la particularité de pouvoir s'entourer d'antimatière pour pouvoir dépasser la vitesse de la lumière et ainsi traverser les dimensions. Néanmoins, cette solution choisie pour le programme PathFinder a un gros inconvénient : elle est TRES gourmande en antimatière. C'est pourquoi le générateur a surchauffé et s'est arrêté en plein vol, causant le crash de la navette. Le fait d'avoir perdu contact avec la navette est plutôt gênant : en effet, elle contient tout l'armement dont j'avais besoin (notamment mon FN P90 et mon Mauser C16, respectivement un pistolet-mitrailleur et un authentique pistolet automatique de la 1ère Guerre Mondiale datant de mon arrière grand-père) et des vivres (eau et rations lyophilisées).

 **Fin de l'entrée n°1. Position : Inconnue. Date : 07/11/2015, 18:43.**


	5. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : La Colonie 6**

Après être repartis du temple (le temple de Daksha, selon Shulk), nous nous étions dirigés vers le sud, afin d'emprunter le pont de Raguel qui nous permettrait de traverser le lac éponyme : le chemin vers la colonie 6 se trouvait de l'autre côté. Cependant, durant le trajet, une seule question tournait dans ma tête.

 _Est-ce que je dois leur dire ? Que je ne suis pas de ce monde ?_

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, je décidais finalement que oui, je devais leur dire : leur dire plus tard semblerait comme une trahison.

-Shulk ? Reyn ? Sharla ?

Les trois intéressés se retournèrent.

-Avant de continuer, il faut que vous sachiez... Je ne suis pas de ce monde.

-Tu... tu n'es pas de ce monde ?, balbutia Shulk, surpris.

Reyn éclata simplement de rire, prenant ma révélation pour une blague.

-C'est vrai, Reyn. J'ai été envoyé en tant qu'ambassadeur de mon monde. Je suis arrivé par une navette inter-dimensionnelle qui s'est crashée à mon arrivée. Cette armure est la représentation du meilleur de la technologie de mon monde.

Reyn s'arrêta de rire et me regarda avec un air surpris, Sharla semblait franchement douter et Shulk réfléchissait.

-C'est plausible, dit Shulk. Notre monde n'est pas le seul qui existe... De plus, ça expliquerait bien des choses : le fait qu'il ne soit pas entraîné au combat à l'épée, le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas l'éther, etc...

Reyn sembla immédiatement convaincu par son ami, mais Sharla restait sur la défensive.

-Sharla... Si tu ne me crois pas, tant pis. Mais sache qu'il s'agit de la vérité.

-C'est comme mes visions, Sharla.

-Tes...visions ?

C'était à mon tour d'être surpris.

-Oui. Monado, c'est-à-dire l'épée que je porte actuellement sur moi, me permet de voir l'avenir.

Voyant mon intérêt d'en savoir plus, il m'expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur Monado, et me fit un rapide résumé de la situation.

Le frère de Sharla, Juju, ainsi que tous les habitants de la colonie étaient probablement retenus prisonniers à la colonie 6 par des « Mékons » des machines meurtrières venant de Mékonis, l'alter ego mécanique du titan sur lequel je me trouve actuellement, Bionis. Ces deux titans de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de haut sont ce qui compose ce monde : il n'y a rien d'autre à part un océan infini...

 _Dois-je sérieusement rappeler que les lois de la physique sont différentes dans ce monde ?_

Mais pour sauver Juju, il faudrait sûrement se battre contre des dizaines de Mékons, chose qui m'était actuellement impossible à cause de mon générateur qui fonctionnait à seulement 20 % de sa capacité maximale... Je parlai de ce problème à Shulk, qui m'indiqua alors que les Mékons terrestres (les M42, M53 et M64) possédaient des « condenseurs d'éther », des circuits permettant de concentrer l'éther dissous dans l'air. Shulk pensait que mon générateur tournait en récupérant un peu d'éther dans l'air, et que ces appareils permettraient d'augmenter beaucoup le rendement du générateur. En plus, nous croiserions des Mékons sur notre route : récupérer ces composants ne nous ferait pas perdre de temps.

Nous arrivâmes donc devant un petit groupe de Mékons : trois M53 et deux M32. N'étant pas capable de me battre en l'état, je restai en retrait et observai Shulk, Reyn et Sharla s'occuper des machines. Reyn, avec sa carrure imposante et son arme qui l'était tout autant, attirait l'attention des ennemis et encaissait les coups. Shulk, au contraire, préférait attaquer par derrière et faire de gros dégâts avec son arme, Monado, la seule épée capable d'endommager les Mékons. Sharla restait en retrait pour soigner ou soutenir les deux combattants.

Shulk utilisa un des trois arts que Monado offrait jusqu'à présent, Enchantement, qui permettait à Reyn et Sharla de faire des dégâts aux Mékons et chargea un des M53. Reyn suivit et utilisa Provocation Furieuse afin d'attirer l'attention de l'ennemi. Shulk se plaça alors derrière le Mékon et lança Lacération Dorsale, ce qui détruisit une partie du blindage du Mékon, laissant ses engrenages à nu. Voyant un bâton à mes pieds, je le pris et le lançai sur le Mékon. Le bâton atterri dans les entrailles de la machine, bloquant ses mécanismes : le Mékon était paralysé.

Je décidais alors de me concentrer sur le style de combat de Shulk : n'ayant pas été entraîné au combat à l'épée, je ne pouvais que m'inspirer de celui qui possédait une arme proche de la mienne. Attaque, parades, déplacements, rien ne m'échappais, et lorsque le trio en eu fini avec les Mékons, je me sentais déjà plus capable de me battre, même si l'observation seule ne fait pas de miracles.

J'observais alors le champ de bataille : quasiment tous les Mékons avaient été transformés en coffres, sauf deux M53 : celui que j'avais paralysé et un autre auquel il manquait les pattes arrières. Ces deux machines n'étaient pas mortes, et c'est ce qu'il nous fallait : ils se seraient transformés en coffres autrement, et nous n'aurions pas pu récupérer les précieux condenseurs... Shulk se chargea de récupérer les composants, tandis que Reyn et Sharla fouillaient les coffres. Je réfléchissais pendant ce temps où placer les appareils : l'armure avait été pensée pour être modulable, des espaces libres avaient donc été laissés, dont les épaulettes.

 _Les épaulettes sont creuses, en hauteur par rapport au générateur, et exposées au vent..._ _C'est_ _l'endroit_ _idéal_ , me dis-je.

Shulk revint avec les condenseurs, et je les installais à l'intérieur des épaules de Wolf tandis qu'il m'expliquait le fonctionnement de ces machines. Je prenais des notes mentales de ces explications et décidais de les reporter dans mon carnet de notes.

Une fois les composants installés, connectés et les injecteurs d'éther insérés à l'intérieur du tuyau d'alimentation en antimatière, la turbine du générateur se mit à tourner à une vitesse bien plus élevée : le générateur fonctionnait désormais à 80% de sa puissance nominale, ce qui est largement suffisant. Les fonctions de Wolf qui nécessitaient plus de puissance s'activèrent peu après : le casque se referma, les moteurs fonctionnaient à fond et les antennes extérieures s'activèrent. J'étais prêt, désormais.

-Wolf, maintenant que les antennes extérieures sont activées, peux-tu scanner la zone ?

-Scan en cours... Signal trouvé. Carte nécessaire pour calculer la position. Mise à jour de la carte... Recherche de réseau... Réseau trouvé.

-Quoi ? Du réseau ici ?

-Mise à jour... Carte mise à jour. Le vaisseau se trouve dans la zone : Marais Satorl.

J'ouvris alors le casque, et interpellai mes nouveaux amis.

-Shulk ? Est-ce que tu as entendu parler des marais Satorl ?

-Non. Il aurait fallu demander à Dunban ou Dickson pour ça...

-Dunban ? Dickson ?

-Oui... Dunban, le frère de Fiora, l'ancien utilisateur de Monado, et Dickson, celui qui m'a recueilli après que j'ai été retrouvé inconscient...

 _Fiora... L'amie de Shulk et de Reyn, qui a été tuée par un de ces Mékons... Reyn m'a tout raconté là-dessus._

-Et est-ce que tu sais si les Mékons fonctionnent en réseau ?

-En... Réseau ?

-Oui, enfin, si ils peuvent communiquer entres eux à distance ?

Shulk réfléchit pendant quelques instants, la main posée sur son menton.

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être... Cela expliquerait la présence de ces fils étranges...

-Des antennes.

-Oui, des 'antennes'. Dans ce cas, peut-être que oui, effectivement, les Mékons communiquent entre eux... Mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Wolf a trouvé un réseau pour télécharger la carte du monde, ce qui me semble assez étrange... En plus, il est en train de faire des mises à jour, ce qui n'est pas normal étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de serveurs contenant les données de mises à jour de Wolf...

Ce fut l'instant que choisit Wolf pour afficher une interface qui m'était inconnue jusqu'alors, affichant des choses comme un 'niveau', des 'caractéristiques' et des 'arts'. Je compris alors qu'il s'agissait de mes propres données... Je consignai cette page dans mon carnet.

Néanmoins, plus le temps passait, plus les chances de survies de Juju diminuaient... Il était temps de continuer notre route. Deux autres groupes de Mékons nous barraient le chemin, mais cette fois, j'étais prêt. Je fermai mon casque, passai l'armure en mode combat et dégainai mon épée, puis me lançai dans la bataille. Peu avant d'arriver devant le premier Mékon (un M64), je sentis une vague de puissance m'envahir : c'était l'effet de l'enchantement de Shulk. Mon premier coup, Descente Mortelle, endommagea le blindage de la machine qui, surprise, se retourna pour m'attaquer. Shulk en profita pour passer à l'arrière du Mékon et utilisa Lacération Dorsale. Le bruit résultant du choc alerta tous les autres Mékons, qui nous encerclèrent. Reyn tentait tant bien que mal d'attirer leur attention, mais les Mékons s'en prenaient uniquement à moi. Je sentais les armes métalliques des machines frapper le titane de mon armure, et Wolf me faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

 _Il faut que je me sorte de là. Que j'improvise, de la même manière que j'ai terrassé Bayel l'Alpin... Il me faut un nouvel Art._

La même puissance que celle que j'avais ressenti contre la reine fourmix m'envahit. Rapprochant mon épée vers moi, j'activais les propulseurs latéraux de mon armure afin de me mettre à tourner puis, une fois ma vitesse de rotation suffisante, je me propulsai en l'air.

-Tornade Destructrice !

J'atterris au beau milieu des Mékons en tendant brutalement mon bras. La vitesse acquise par la lame de mon épée due à ma rotation propulsa tous les Mékons environnants à au moins trois mètres. J'avais réussi à maîtriser un nouvel art.

Mon attaque avait fortement endommagé les machines : en finir avec elles fut donc chose aisée. Une fois le combat terminé, Reyn me flanqua une claque dans le dos, me félicitant de ma prestation, tandis que Shulk et Sharla semblaient assez impressionnés (Sharla par le fait que j'ai propulsé une dizaine de Mékons et Shulk par les propulseurs de Wolf). Nous fouillâmes ensuite les coffres, et je trouvai étonnamment de quoi réparer le blindage de Wolf, ce que je m'empressai de faire. Nous nous remirent ensuite en route, réduisant à néant tous les ennemis qui osaient nous approcher.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la Colonie, il s'était mis à pleuvoir : on ne voyait rien, mais je pouvais quand même distinguer la masse noire de la colonie. Sharla se retourna alors.

-On ne peut pas accéder à la colonie directement : les portes sont fermées à cause des Mékons. Mais il y a un autre point d'entrée : la mine.

-Une mine ?, demanda Reyn avec un ton qui me sembla étrangement familier.

-Oui. La colonie était un centre d'extraction d'éther avant sa destruction. De plus, la mine est bien plus tortueuse que la colonie : les habitants rescapés ont sûrement pu se cacher là-bas.

-Excellente idée, dis-je.

-Par où pourrait-on entrer ?, demanda Shulk.

-Par le conduit d'évacuation d'eau : c'est le seul point d'accès à la mine en dehors de la colonie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le conduit d'évacuation, d'où coulait une eau noirâtre et abondante, nous préparant à affronter les Mékons qui devaient probablement rôder là-dessous...


End file.
